


White Carnations

by InPrisonForSparkling



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, I PROMISE I NORMALLY HAVE A SLEEP SCHEDULE, M/M, although it's nearly 6 am now, errink - Freeform, it is nearly midnight, it is no longer nearly midnight, yes i actually slept
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InPrisonForSparkling/pseuds/InPrisonForSparkling
Summary: Error wasn't sure what was happening when he coughed up that first flower.
Relationships: Error/Ink (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44
Collections: UTMV Multi-Chapter Works





	White Carnations

**Author's Note:**

> why did i do this  
> writing this on my e-reader, so i can't use google docs right now, which is why this was a draft

Error wasn't sure what was happening when he coughed up that first flower.

Honestly, it was terrifying. A white carnation; Ink's favorite flower. A white carnation, nearly choking him.

Normally, it was a rather pretty flower, but Error had gotten a fear of them recently- you could hardly blame him. He was always coughing them up, after all.

He hadn't left the anti-void in about two weeks when Ink started to get suspicious.

"Hey there, buddy!" Ink called as he entered the anti-void. When he didn't get a response, he moved closer to Error, who was curled up on the floor.

"What d-do you want?" Error choked out in between coughs.

Ink moved forward again, then froze in shock.

White carnations. Everywhere. Streaked yellow with Error's blood.

"Oh my stars," the artist whispered, horrified.

"I said, what do you want?" Error stood up, wincing. Ink glanced up, then gasped. More flowers spilled out of Error's mouth every time he coughed, sometimes bringing blood as well.

"Error? Are- are you alright?" Ink asked concernedly.

Error laughed, wiping the blood off his mouth. "Do I look alright, Squid?"

"No... not really..."

"That's because I'm not. I've been coughing up these damn flowers for _weeks._ " Error picked one of them up off the ground. 

"Weeks?!" Ink asked, eyelights shifting to an exclamation mark and teardrop. "So _that's_ where you've been."

"Yep. Coughing up _flowers_." On cue, Error dissolved into a coughing fit.

Ink couldn't do anything but watch in horror as dozens of flowers flecked with blood spilled onto the floor. Yeah, Error was his enemy, but... seeing him like this- weak, vulnerable, _scared_ \- it didn't seem right. No one deserved to suffer like this. But what could he do? He didn't even know what was _happening_ to the glitch. Then Error collapsed.

"E-Error? Buddy?" Ink stammered, pulling the glitch up so he was standing.

But Error didn't make a sound.

Ink was really panicking now- he didn't want Error to die. At least not this way. "Hey, Glitchy, stay with me. Come on. I know you can do it," he muttered, shaking Error gently. "Wake up."

A small groan. Error slowly opened his eyes. "Ugh, hello," he mumbled, closing them again.


End file.
